


Hunters & Demigods

by Stressed_Depressed_FanfictionObsessed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressed_Depressed_FanfictionObsessed/pseuds/Stressed_Depressed_FanfictionObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra was always very different from everyone else, never fitting in places or getting along with others. She is found by a son of Hades and brung to CHB. Soon after both black clad demigods are transported to another world that was only a show in their own. Together they must figure out how they got there, and how to get back with help from Team Free Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters & Demigods

"Dad?" Nico said coming out of the shadows. Hades looked up from ignoring his mother-in law rant    about cereal and looked at him.

"What now?" Nico fumbled with a string hanging from his aviators jacket. "Nico spppeeaaaakkkk."

"I'm mfffmrgr," Hades raises an eyebrow.

"Your a hamburger?" Nico took a deep breath and looked up at his father. Tears form in his eyes. "Oh no, please don't cry. Persephone what do i do if it cries?!"

"Flip to page 726 in the manual!"

"Im gay." it came out as a whisper. Silent tears fall unacknowledged down his face. Hades sighs and hugs him. Nico jumps slightly due to the affection. "Do you hate me?" Hades shook his head.

"Nah. Who's the boy?"

"Do i have to answer that?"

"Nope, just don't know what to say. In other terms, I need you to go to camp." Nico's eyes go wide.

"Why?" Its came out as a manly squeak. kinda.

"If you stay here too long you could die. Believe it or not you are the most powerful demigod." Nico scoffs at this. How could he be so? Sure he was taller, stronger, and could control his powers better but he certainly was not the most powerful demigod. "I don't want you to waste your life. You do have great things ahead of you." finally Nico nods and finds his way out. He goes out through the way of the styx. The river as still hidden from mortals, but recently has been drowning a few. When he exited he saw a girl crouched down looking into the styx. She wore all black, several various weapons were laid in front of her. He took a step forward. She must have heard for she stood up a gun in hand. His hand instantly went to the hilt of his Stygian iron sword. A dark aura settled in the green field.

"Who are you?" she asks, voice scratchy and somewhat deep, like a smoker who is saying their first words. Nico steps forward and holds out a hand.

"Nico di Angelo, Who are you?" She puts he gun in a holister strapped on her leg and shakes his hnd. her hands aon fire his cold as ice.

"Lyra, " she mumbles it. Nico looks over at her celestial bronze weapons. A demigod. She then walks over to her weapons.

"Need any help?" Nico asks. She grumbles a 'sure' in reply and he bends down to pick some up. Two guns, three knives, a sword, a pocket knife, and a bracelet laying on the ground. he picks up the chain bracelet of the ground. It swings slightly and grows into a mace. Lyra snatches it out of his hand and squeezes the handle and it shrinks back to a chain bracelet that she puts on. She glares at him.

"Did you go in?" he asks her.

"What?"

"Did you go in the Styx?"

"Fell in."

"But you made it out."

"Yes."

"Are you invincible then?"

"Are you done questioning me?"

"Get ready for when we get to camp."

"I'm not going to camp."

"You've been there before?"

"Yes, and I am not going back." Silence. After she has all her weapons she stands up and Nico does the same. He stares at her trying to create a method of getting her to camp.

"What are you doing?" he grabs her wrist as he shadow-travels to Camp Half Blood. Where do they land? right into the middle of a meeting. Every one stares at them. Someone breaks the silence. "Nico?" a green eyed son of Posiedon says. Niether black clothed demigods listen to him.

"Why the hell did you do that!?!?"

"We had to come here."

"You did."

"We did."

"I hate you."

"Thanks I'm flattered."

"Sh-"

"SILENCE." Chiron's voice bellows through the halls. Lyra jumps slightly. "Now that that's covered, why is it you are here?"

"Well this little-"

"My dad was g-"

Nico and Lyra say at they same time. They look at each other. "You go first."

"No, you go first."

"Um no, can you not. You go first."

"Ha no. Y-"

"Lyra you go first." Chiron sighs at their small argument. Lyra narrows her eyes at the old centaur. Her mouth opens then closes.

" How do you know my name? " she finally speaks. Everyone turns to her. Then Chiron. Then back to her.

"Lucky guess." he motions for her to continue, which she does, after glaring at him.

" I didn't want to come with him, he kind of dragged me along with him. " Lyra shrugs lightly. Chiron nods to her and gestures to Nico to say his side of the story.

" She was on the outside of my father's realm when I was... leaving. So when I discovered that she was a demigod I said that I was going to take her to camp and here we are." Nico scoffs. Everyone in the room seemed to be starting at him, possibly because ever since the war ended he hasn't been seen by anyone at camp. The thirteen year old had stormed away from camp after the war. Now here he is, seventeen, six foot three, still scrawny but clearly full of lean muscle, plus he has a piercing. Whatever happened to mythomagic? Nobody seems to understand what's happening. Percy stands up.

"Where have you been all these years?" He asks seemingly calm but with an undertone of anger. The twenty year old demigod has always been well known. Loved by all, hell even the fucking gods. Lyra looks him up and down giving him a look of disgust.

"You know in the Underworld surrounded by dead people, having the time of my fucking life, you know?" He says crossing his arms. Lyra stands next to him, both still on the table, a hand on her hip glaring at pretty much everyone. Connor and Travis, the leaders of the Hermes Cabin whistle at her in the silence of the moment in which she pulls out gun from a hidden holster and points it at them.

"How about no?" She fires a shot next to Connors head. Very close. Heck, deadly close. They gulp in unison. If that wasn't a warning, who knows what is. She jumps off the table and walks out the door. Nico runs out and brings her back. "ASSBUTT!" She yells kicking her legs whilst being lifted into the air. This earned her quite a few eyebrow raised.

"Well it's best we get you to your cabins," Chiron says. Drew Tanaka, filling in for Piper at the moment, pipes up(haha).

"Well what cabin is she in then?" She says snottily looking at her nails. She looks Lyra up and down sneering.

"Well..." Chiron begins.

"Aphrodite." Says a voice, a snap is heard. Then the two demigods disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad called Love & Death. Sorry if awful *hides*


End file.
